The dragons dance at sea from dusk to dawn
by Winelover1989
Summary: Jonerys Boatsex Headcanon : They share their first kiss & Dany's first "Lord's Kiss" when Jon backs Dany up against that door and they end up pulling an all nighter. Smut.


**The dragons dance at sea from dusk to dawn**

Jon stood at her doorstep unsure, shifting from one foot to other. His fist hung in the air, nervous and unable to meet the door to his Queen's chambers. It wasn't an honorable or kingly thing to do…to be completely driven by emotion, like a young boy possessed by love and desire. But here he was, dragged by his own treacherous feet to her doorstep, against his better judgement. They didn't have the time for it, not when winter was here. But they were already sailing north with an army, it's not like he couldn't even have a moment to himself, now that there was nothing else left for him to do. Denying his love for her wasn't going to get them north sooner.

But what if she rejected him? That was the real question he was battling with for hours as he relentlessly paced around in his chambers, before his feet moved of their own accord and brought him here. Now he was haunted by the thought once again. What if she shuts the door on him like she walked away the last time he found the courage to urge her to stay on their previous journey together? 'It was bad timing,' he had a reassuring thought. 'I've taken a knife to the heart, for fuck's sake,' he thought before he shrugged away all doubt and mustered the courage to knock.

Dany was surprised. Who could possibly come knocking on her door at this ungodly hour? She smirked at the thought of the forever brooding King in the North on the other end of that door. 'A girl can dream,' she thought. She swung the door open only to discover that it really was him, looking at her longingly with those beautiful smoky eyes. A silent question lurking in their depths, pierced through her soul. She knew that look all too well. She couldn't stop thinking about it ever since he wordlessly pleaded with her to not leave his bedside. She wasn't sure what to make of it then and she wasn't sure what to make of this late night rendezvous either. Jon Snow was a man of few words and none when it came to expressing his feelings, only burning gazes. It was baffling. But somewhere deep down, she knew he would come knocking, the moment he asked her to sail with him.

Letting go of her tight grip on the door, she extended the invitation. To her surprise, he just barged in and swung her door shut without breaking eye contact for a moment. If his gaze alone could arouse her so deeply, she wondered what his lips would do to her. She didn't have to wonder for long, as he tugged her by the waist and pinned her against the door.

Jon doubtfully searched her eyes, she was his Queen and by her own admission she had suffered at the hands of men, so he didn't wish to overstep any boundaries. Drowning in the depths of the deep hues of her eyes, he felt drawn to her and his lips couldn't help but gravitate towards hers. He had witnessed steely strength in those eyes and he had witnessed her at the brink of tears but never had he seen such warmth, tenderness and something so alluringly darkened by desire. Gaze dropping to her plump rosy lips, which he very much intended to devour, the hand still resting on the small of her back tightened its grip on her. His palm resting on the door for leverage gently pulled away to toy with a lock of her silky silver hair. Tucking the loose strand behind her ear, he gulped and mustered the courage to peel his gaze off her lips and look back into her eyes.

Dany forgot how to breathe. Something so natural seemed like such a challenge when all her senses were consumed by the beautiful symphony of his rough and needy grip on her and his sweet and tender caressing. She took in a sharp breath, as if to breathe him in. Her fingers scaled up his arms at their own accord until her palms were gently resting on his shoulder. Lost in the desire burning in his eyes, she leaned in. Just as her lips were hesitantly closing the distance between them, he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her in for a soul scorching kiss with the kind of animalistic fervor which she never expected from the kind and honorable King in the North. A newfound spark ignited every nerve ending in her body like never before as he ravished her lips. Nothing in her life had ever felt so right. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she swiped her tongue against his hungry lips.

Jon never felt more alive than he did when her tongue claimed his mouth to deepen their kiss. He had fantasied about this moment more times than he would ever admit but he could never truly fathom the reality of having her in his arms and kissing her tender lips. As their tongues danced so passionately and perfectly in sync, he felt his cold dead heart truly come to life for the first time since he was yanked back from the abyss of death. She was the polar opposite of the demons he had been battling for years. She gave him hope for the flickering possibility of a life beyond this winter. She made him believe there was more to life than just survival. He had never been so hedonistically consumed by passion for another, but here he was pinning Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen to the door and feasting on her lips hours after pledging himself to her. Grinding his hips into her, he realised that his heart was not the only organ throbbing for her. He let the hand on her waist slowly slither its way up to her breast, as his lips surveyed her neck.

Dany was sick of the body armor he had been donning ever since they met. Even now, he entered her quarters with his guard up and his walls intact, keeping her from holding the man concealed within this hardened outer shell. She wanted nothing between them. Unclasping the buckles on his shoulders, she swiftly relieved him of the ties of beloved armor and the heavy leather coat of plates dropped on the floor. As she slid her hands over his chest, on a mission to work on his coat, he pulled away and practically yanked her coat off her. His gaze darkened with lust, raked over her from head to toe as he discovered the form fitting skimpy black silk dress with a pleated skirt underneath. Oh, how he wanted to rip that dress off her.

Shredded to pieces, the dress accompanied his armor and her coat on the hardwood deck as he scorched wet kisses all the way from her collarbone to her breasts. Gently squeezing them and pinching her nipples, he made his way down further south to where he was dying to kiss her, as she moaned with pleasure.

Slamming her eyes shut, Dany let her head fall back against the wooden door and brushed her fingers tenderly through his beard as he kissed his way down her abdomen. She missed his rough callous hands on her breasts, when he abandoned them to strip her breeches and smallclothes off her in one swift motion. She expected him to return north and reclaim her lips but she was surprised when he spread her legs as wide as the breeches and smallclothes still clinging to her boots would allow and dug his fingers into the tender flesh of her hips. Confused, she blinked repeatedly as she noticed him kneeling in front of her.

"Now, you choose to bend the knee?" arching a sly brow, she chuckled.

With a cocky smirk dangling on the corner of his lips, Jon shook his head and swiftly dived in to swipe his tongue between her slit to find that mysterious bundle of nerves, which he repeatedly circled around upon discovery, to tease. Lapping at her folds, his tongue plunged into her core to get a taste of her. One taste and he was thirsty for more. Breathing in her well groomed mound of fine silvery-gold hair, he noticed something unexpected. 'Does she use perfume down there?' he wondered. This was…new…must be a foreign thing or a queenly thing. It's not like he had the diverse experience to really know, but whatever it was, it was intoxicating. Grasping her clit between his lips, he kissed her tenderly before his tongue began its onslaught on her swollen and throbbing sweet spot he had been ignoring until now...and he let the wolf feast.

Dany rolled her eyes skyward and fisted a hand into his raven hair to hold his man bun for dear life as he performed nothing short of sorcery on her. She cried and whimpered as waves of pleasure, much more powerful than anything she had felt before, crashed over her to engulf her whole. She had touched herself during lonely nights and she had been touched by another but never had she been kissed and devoured so intimately that she felt her core crackling with electricity while fire coursed through her veins. Clawing her nails into the door behind her, she wondered, 'What was this beautiful destruction that Jon Snow brought to her? Was this how the Lords of Westeros made love to their ladies?' Against her futile attempts to curb her moans, she screamed as she felt two cold fingers enter her flaming core. Shuddering at the sensation, she bit her lip to muffle her reaction to the sudden invasion. Her legs began to tremble and her hips undulated as she found herself completely removed from the world surrounding her and her soul shattering to pieces.

Jon loved drinking in every drop of her arousal. He was driven by a singular goal, to make her scream. Squeezing her hip one last time, he slid his hand to her belly to pin her down. Jon felt her channel quiver around his fingers as she squirmed and writhed in her restrained position. He heard Dany gasping for breath and desperately trying to unleash the moans trapped in her throat. He showed her no mercy, he only ate her out with more fervor until she came undone with the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. Music to his ears and he wanted to hear it louder and often now that he discovered his favorite sound in the world. After tasting every last bit of his victory, he swept her in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Dany recovered from her orgasm to find herself resting at the edge of her bed. She ran a hand through her hair, as her heaving chest steadied and she found a foothold in reality, only to discover the stunning sight of Jon undressing himself. Hauling her boots off, and the clothes dangling by them, she seductively crawled back to the headboard and lay on her side. Propping her elbow on her pillow, she cradled her head in her palm to admire the show like a demanding queen waiting to be entertained. Looking up in wonder, she basked in her afterglow, "That was incredible."

Running a hand over the back of his neck, his gaze bashfully dropped to his feet as let out a laugh and pulled the ends of his tunic to strip his torso bare.

"It suits you," she laughed as well. Her joy quickly disappeared as she scanned his scars with burning fury for whoever did that to him but as soon as he pulled his tunic over his head, she steadied herself and looked straight into his eyes. It's clearly something he wasn't comfortable talking about and she had no intention of reminding him of whatever those scars meant to him.

"What suits me?" Jon asked, puzzled.

"Laughing…it suits you," she said in a teasingly commanding tone, "You should laugh more often."

"Is that a command, Your Grace?" he asked quickly ridding himself of every piece of clothing standing in their way. Raking his gaze all over her beautiful naked form, he leapt into her bed, stark naked, his desire urgent.

"Maybe," she chuckled against his lips as he lay beside her. Letting his hand roam over her intricate braids, he clutched her bun, which was nothing short of a crown, to deepen his kiss. He wanted to do this since the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Limbs entangled, she loomed over him and let her hands wander over his perfectly chiseled abs. She wanted to take her time exploring him properly. When Jon pulled her in fiercely, she responded by pulling away to tease, loving the way he chased after her lips.

Unlike her, Jon had months of sexual frustration pent up with absolutely no release like the one she just had. He had no time for games, he wanted to fuck her and he wanted to fuck her hard. He flipped them over in one swift motion, leaving her powerless and buried in the mattress underneath him. He cupped her disheveled head to steady her and despite his tenderness, he licked her lips in response to her attempt at teasing. He was making love to his queen but he couldn't keep the wolf tamed no matter how hard he tried. Grabbing her leg, he arched his back and thrust his hips to penetrate her with enough strength to send her bouncing onto her pillow. He had prepared her enough for her to perfectly envelop his cock in a single thrust.

Sinking her fingers into his muscular back, Dany was completely shaken by what an aggressive and dominating lover he was in bed, she could have never guessed. Her wild wolf really was an unparalleled beast beneath the sheets. As his demanding lips abandoned hers, she looked up quizzically and was almost instantly lost in his fully dilated grey eyes looking at her with such wonder. He might be the one wearing armor at all times, but it was her heart which was fortified to keep such vulnerability at bay. When the warmth of his burning gaze slowly oozed in, the desire to keep weakness at astray suddenly vanished. The purity of the love and admiration in his eyes made her walls come undone.

Jon took a moment to admire his newfound reality. He truly was buried to the hilt inside the most beautiful and fierce woman in the world. He was tired of fighting…he was tired of fighting death, both within and without. For the first time in a really long time, he wanted to live and he wanted to love…he wanted to love her. Tenderly caressing with his thumb, he realised he could drown in the beauty of her lavender eyes and keep finding more hope for life. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as he trembled with the realisation that she truly was his to hold and love, just as he was hers and he would be hers from this day until the end of his days if she would have him. Letting out a calming and steadying breath, he reminded himself that despite his lack of intimacy in years and the overwhelming love and desire he had for her, he couldn't allow his arousal to fizzle out too soon.

Diving in to capture her lips, he met her gentle and intoxicated kisses with his famished and demanding ones as he moved inside her with equal fervor. Spellbound and lost under his touch, Dany let go of her fiery passion and drowned in the soothing beauty of the kind of lovemaking that went beyond the bounds of simple intimacy.

Thirsty to drink in her alluring fire, he devoured her lips, each kiss melting his heart into a love struck mess he had never felt beating inside his chest. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't last very long with those scorching lips against his. Turning her on her stomach, he pulled her hips closer to take her from behind. Knuckles gently brushing her spine, he dipped his other hand between her legs to rub her drenched clit to make sure she climaxes with him. His groans grew louder as he relentlessly slammed his pelvis against her hips and felt her insides close up around him.

Clawing her fingers into the pillow, she buried her face into the pillow to muffle her screams. The double onslaught, was just too much for her to bear. Letting go of her grip on her pillow, she stopped matching his thrusts and let her mind drift to the depths of ecstasy.

Feeling a sudden gush of wetness and violent contractions milking him for everything he had to offer, he came apart inside her with a groan bordering on a howl. It's like he had spent his entire life in a snowstorm and if only for a moment, he saw the sun shine bright in the clear sky. He continued to move inside her until he spilled every last drop of his seed. Refusing to leave her warm embrace just yet, he collapsed over her. Desperately trying to catch a breath, he buried Dany flat on her stomach into the mattress under the weight of his limp form. Pushing her silver curls aside, he planted electrifying kisses all over her back and basking his afterglow, until he shrunk still buried inside her.

Propping herself by her elbow, she turned her head back to kiss him. Dany dropped a breathless kiss on his lips before she grabbed him by his bun and bit his lower lip. He had awakened the dragon and she was not done with him, not by a long shot.

Grasping her breasts, he dropped kisses on her neck which left gooseflesh and sparks in their wake. Maybe it was the fact that she was grinding her hips into him or maybe his desire for her really burned that strong, but his flaccid penis still buried inside her, began to harden moments after he had spilled his seed inside her.

Dany smirked against his lips when she felt him swell and slowly move within her slick vagina. When he was too intoxicated by her lips, she undid his little bun and threaded her hand through his hair curly raven hair. Digging her palm into the pillow, she quickly flipped him over and briefly parted with his cock to mount him properly, eliciting the most endearing groans from him in protest. Gently running her fingers on his torso, lingering over his scars, she pressed a palm over the scar on his chest to feel his undead heart beating underneath her touch. Gazing into Jon's tormented eyes, as he lay on his pillow with a halo of black curls crowning his beautiful face; she slowly descended to sheath him to the hilt inside her.

Bewitched by the sight of Daenerys Targaryen, riding him with the same fierce purpose with which she rides her dragon, Jon let his hands gently scale up her thighs as she descended upon him like a storm. Digging his fingers deep into the tender flesh of her hips, he tried to gain some control over her torturously slow thrusts. Shutting his eyes, his head sunk deeper into the pillow as words too vulgar to be uttered in front of his queen escaped his lips. Yanking her hips harder, for their slick pelvises to slap harder against each other, he allowed a hand to slither its way up to her breast for him to squeeze.

He willed himself to pry his eyes open to behold the vision of her moaning and grinding over him, sweat dripping from her supple breasts which moved along with her. In the cold winter night, as they sailed through smooth seas, her cries and the slapping of their flesh were the only sounds that echoed throughout the cabin. He breathed in her spiceflower perfume as he drank in the sight of her riding him like he had only fantasized about all those nights at Dragonstone when found himself stroking his manhood for the first time ever since he came back from the dead. His touch grew harder, as if he was trying to hold onto a fleeting fantasy that somehow managed to wash over at the brink of reality.

Mapping every dip and curve of her body, his fingers dug into the tender flesh with the same fervor with which he held a weapon. She was certain he would leave a mark on her skin. She couldn't allow it. They were making love, not war, after all. Wrenching his hands from her, she pinned them down next to his head on the pillow and threaded her fingers through his. "Patience, my lord," she spoke in a low sultry voice, grinding her hips against him torturously and fixed her eyes on his.

There were so many things that he wanted to do to her but there was something about that command that kept him frozen in place, gazing into her eyes in awe. He loved this…being at her mercy and giving himself completely over to her. When she leaned in to kiss him, Jon returned her tender kisses with equally loving and gentle ones. He loved savoring each kiss. Now that he wasn't consumed by the urgency to make her his, he could truly taste the nurturing warmth and sweetness of her desire for him. And then, suddenly out of nowhere, she nipped at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Sucking his blood stained lip, she began to pound over him with such fire in her that he realized that he had gotten into bed with a dragon.

Dany's fingers clutched his until her knuckles were white and she gorged on his supple lips as her walls quaked once again around him. She had him exactly where she needed him, stroking her cunt where she desired him most. Letting go of her grip on his hands, she let her forehead sink into the pillow beside him. She murmured endearing words in High Valyrian into his ear which he couldn't possibly comprehend, but she was too consumed by her rising passions to think of any but her mother tongue to express her fulfilment.

He didn't understand a word she uttered, but just like the foreign phrase she dropped on him during their conversation at the Dragon Pit, he was once again equal parts intrigued and turned on by this fascinating and worldly woman. He grabbed her hips and pounded his pelvis into her to draw out her orgasm, now that she lay limp over him. Running a palm slowly over her spine, he maintained a strong hold over her as he sat up to take her in his lap and watch all the beautiful ways her face contorted as she fell apart in his arms.

Dany wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she came back from her high. There was nothing but the sound of waves crashing against the ship as they slowly rocked against each other, burning gazes not breaking contact for a moment, for what seemed like forever. She had searched for a home her entire life. Maybe home was not a place, but two strong arms wrapped around you and a pair of eyes silently promising to love you forever. How fitting for a nomad, to discover home sailing at sea, in the middle of nowhere.

As his passion built once again in his loins, he came crashing over her with something beastly taking over him. Her back sunk into the feather bed, with her head half hanging off the edge. Throwing one of her legs over his shoulder, he kissed her ankle, as he wrapped the other leg around his waist. Plunging in with one swift motion, he repeatedly pounded his dick into her until she was grasping at fistfuls of her bed sheet and allowed herself to scream instead of muffling the sound of her moans.

Her bun came undone and the tips of her intricately braided hair brushed the floor as she let her head fall back far enough for her to get an upside down view of the door he had taken her against not long ago. She had walked through fire but never had she really understood what it meant to be set ablaze, until that moment. In her mind's eye, she lay naked in a great fire. She felt the heat wash over her. She felt it flow through her veins. A wolf howled in the distance and as she opened her eyes, a dragon rose from the flames, scales glistening like liquid silver and eyes red as blood. "Jon…" she whispered, tasting his name on her lips completely stripped of formality for the first time.

 _Seven Hells! How was it even possible for one person to be this beautiful? Was this really occurring or was it just a dream he could wake from at any given moment?_ Jon wondered. It was so surreal that he was overtaken by the desire to hold her to make sure this was real. Closing the distance between them, he kissed his way up her arched neck. He knew she had drifted away and he too wanted nothing more than to join her. Gasping for breath, he shook like a leaf as he spilled his seed inside her with just a few clumsy thrusts. Letting go of her leg on his shoulder, he seized her in his arms with the intention of never letting her go. Jon Snow was not a possessive man but she was his and there was absolutely nothing he knew more than the fact that he loved her.

There was a certain warmth to the moment that neither of them had felt in years, it almost made them realize how awfully young they were without the weight of the world on their shoulders. Jon sat leaning against the headboard, with Dany's back pressed to his chest as she snuggled up in the loving cocoon of his arms & legs. Their legs were loosely draped in fur as they indulged in the musings of lighthearted pillow talk. Resting her head over his shoulder, she lightly traced her finger around the scar over his heart. "I wouldn't say I've seen the entire world… I haven't even seen all of Essos," she rolled her shoulder in a half shrug.

Concentrating hard on unfastening her countless braids, he remarked, half distracted, "But it's still a lot more than what most people get to see. I've only read about half of the cities you've lived in and I haven't even heard of the wastelands you've seen on foot and horseback."

"Didn't you say that you've gone on several exploratory missions beyond that colossal ice wall?" she looked up at him with wonder.

"I've climbed that colossal ice wall," she declared with boyish pride.

Suddenly turning in her place, she dug her shoulder into his chest, "Really?" Her tone might have been subtle but she was quite impressed.

"Aye," he nodded "But you've been beyond The Wall as well, there's not much to it than peaks covered in snow." Jon waved it off instantly.

Dany's lips curled up in a smile, at his knee jerk reaction to humbly sheath his accomplishments. "Being covered **_by Snow_** can be quite exhilarating sometimes," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to tease him.

"Stop it," he looked away bashfully and chuckled.

"Are the lands up North always covered in snow?" she asked in all seriousness.

Undoing the last of those pesky braids restraining her beautiful hair, he shook his head in disagreement, "No…the mountains are beautiful and lush green in summer, at least south of The Wall."

Dany was excited to see Winterfell for herself, now more than ever. She wanted to get to know the world this amazing man came from and she wholeheartedly hoped the world would survive to see another summer.

Raking his fingers through the silver stream of her locks, Jon confessed, "Before I took an oath to bind my life to The Wall and the Night's Watch, I used to dream of travelling to far off lands much warmer than The North. Especially to lands beyond the Narrow Sea, I had only heard tales of."

She had never seen a smile more hopeful on his face. Lips pursed in careful contemplation, she asked, "How did you leave The Wall, if you were bound to it for life?"

His lips parted more than a few times but he failed to find the words to answer her. "It-It's complicated," he sighed, his eyes silently pleading her to push no further.

Ser Davos's words often haunted her thoughts: ' **He took a knife in the heart for his people**. He gave his own…' Ser Davos never had a chance to finish the sentence but now that she had seen the wound with her own eyes and traced her fingers through the scar tissue of the mortal wound; she didn't know what to believe. It went beyond her understanding of life and death yet she had birthed dragons from stone and seen the dead beyond The Wall. Suddenly scrambling for less grim words, she gulped down and uttered the first thought that popped into her head, "After a lifetime of cold weather, I'm sure the prospect of travelling to the warmer parts of Essos might seem enticing…but I must warn you, at times the heat was simply unbearable."

Jon's brows knitted in a frown as he tried and failed to imagine what that must feel like. After his time on The Wall, he knew nothing but cold. It was etched in his bones. "I can't even picture that," he declared before he leaned in to kiss her pursed lips. The warmth of her touch, aided his imagination of what it must feel like to be overwhelmed by heat. "Outside of Winterfell, I've only been to Dragonstone and King's Landing, that too in winter… same as you."

Lacing her finger with his, she let out a heavy breath. "There is beauty in being tied to your roots and having a place of your own, which you can call home." Dany's somber gaze locked into his quizzical eyes, "It is a gift to find a place in the world to belong to and you had not one but two homes, Winterfell and the Castle Black."

"Having a home and finding a place you feel like you belong to isn't always the same thing, Dany." Chuckling apologetically, he corrected himself, "Forgive me, my queen."

That thought broke her heart. She knew the feeling too well. After a lifetime of chasing the idea of home, she made her way to Dragonstone but even his birthplace didn't make her feel like she belonged there or fill the gaping hole in heart as she had hoped it would. Was the futile chase even worth it? She didn't want to run anymore, she wanted to embrace the warmth of this moment. "No…you can call me Dany. It sounds better on your lips." That name once reminded her of the only Targaryen she ever knew, Viserys, but she couldn't let the past haunt her forever. It was the future she must look towards, 'If I look back I am lost,' she reminded herself as she leaned in to kiss him.

Shifting to position himself underneath her, he held his cock and rubbed it against her cunt to test the waters. Jon smirked against her lips when he realised how soaking wet she was. Kissing his way down her neck and maintaining a form grip over her waist, he entered her with absolutely no intention of ever falling asleep, as long as she was his to hold and love. And they didn't...not until the sun came up and they were too sore to keep going at it.

That afternoon, Jon woke up dazed and disheveled. His muscles ached as if he had just returned from battle but the moment he rolled over, he grinned from ear to ear with pride. It might not have been a battle but to come knocking at the dragon's den took more courage than any battle he had ever fought and victory never tasted sweeter. It was a sight so glorious to wake up to that he wished every morning could be so bright. Shining like spun gold in the afternoon sun, her hair draped her bare back as she slept flat on her stomach with the furs hanging dangerously low on her hips and her beautiful face turned to him. She looked so…so serene and angelic. In this moment she couldn't even fathom that she was the Dragon Queen, she seemed so young and adorable.

Inching closer to her underneath the furs, he caressed her cheek and dropped a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose which elicited the cutest grumble in protest before she turned to bury her face into to pillow. Lazily raking his fingertips over the length of her spine, he brushed her hair aside to kiss her back. _How did he turn into this insatiably lust filled beast?_ Jon wondered. He was constantly consumed by this irrepressible thirst which quenched only for a few fleeting moments when he was kissed her.

Dany woke to realise she was lying on her side and grinding her hips against Jon's morning wood, as he hungrily kissed he nape of her neck. His palms glided over her stomach to grasp her bosom, which was still sore from the previous night, yet her nipple instantly pebbled underneath his touch. She whimpered as he pinched it to tease and it instantly sent sparks flying to her core. A sleepy moan escaped her lips in question, "Jon?"

"Um-hmmm," he murmured between kisses as his hands roamed her body.

"We have to get out of bed at some point," she protested waving at the afternoon sun shining outside the cabin's window, her resolve dwindling with every kiss.

"Aye," Jon agreed as he dipped his hand between her legs to tease her bundle of nerves. She let her hand fall back to bury it in his hair. Tugging at a fistful, she cried with pleasure and writhed beneath his touch until his fingers were drenched and wrinkled from the wetness that pooled between her legs. "We could do it against the wall, if it pleases you, _my queen_ " he teased, stressing on her title in a voice too erotic for formalities. He didn't know what awaited them once they reached Winterfell but what he did know, was that he had no intention of leaving this cabin until they reached White Harbor.

The idea was too enticing, yet they had to untangle their naked forms to leave the cabin at some point in order to avoid suspicion. But then again his touch was so warm compared to the dreary politics. It was all they would indulge in once they reach the North; couldn't they have this journey to themselves? For a moment she wished it was just the two of them on this ship and not a soul to **_advise_** her against her heart's desire. Suddenly, Jon's words reminded her that she was the Queen, if she wanted to stay buried in his embrace for the rest of the journey, she could do as she pleased. It's not like they would get to White Harbor any sooner if she denied herself the pleasure. "I've changed my mind," she tilted her head back, "we can stay in bed for as long as we please!"

Tossing her leg over his hips, he positioned himself to enter her in one swift movement. "Well if it was up to me, we would never leave this cabin," he whispered in her ear, before nibbling on her earlobe.

And they didn't….


End file.
